


Workout Woes

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Holding Hands, Hugs, Humor, Kisses, Mishaps, One Shot, POV First Person, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Ruby makes a big mistake when Weiss walks into the room.





	

“Ruby!” Yang called out to me as she opened the door to our room. Blake was following close behind her. “What are you doing?” 

Ruby stopped doing jumping jacks and turned off her exercise playlist. “I was just doing a little training. Everyone teaches us the mechanics of fighting, but I’ve taken it upon myself to actually build up my strength.”

“That’s actually a smart idea, Ruby,” Blake chimed in. She walked over to Yang and grabbed her upper arm. “Maybe you should start doing that. You’re lacking in upper body strength.”

Yang swatted her girlfriend’s arm away. “Oh please. I have plenty of upper body strength.” Yang flexed her arm to show off her miniscule muscle. “Do you see that? There’s plenty there.”

Blake patted Yang’s back. “Whatever you say.” Yang whipped around to face Blake and gave her a very pouty face. All Blake could do was laugh in response.

“I don’t have to take this you know. I could just walk out at any second.” Blake walked over to Yang and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. 

“You know I don’t mean any harm by my little torments. I love you!”

Yang sighed. “I know. I love you too.” Yang turned around and gave Blake a quick peck on her lips.

I cleared my throat to remind the two that I’m still in the room. They must have forgotten, for they pulled away and jumped once I did. 

“Sorry, Ruby,” Yang said, blushing. “That whole thing honestly made me forget that there was an audience in front of us.” She gestured to me.

“It’s fine,” I assured the couple. “So why did you want to know what I was doing?”

Yang facepalmed her forehead. “I completely forgot why I had even come in here! I’m so dumb.” She chuckled softly to herself. “I wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to the dining hall. Blake said she was getting hungry so we decided to come back here and pick up some money. Since you were in the room, I figured I’d ask you if you wanted to come along as well.”

“Thanks guys! I think I’m going to hang back for a little bit. I’m almost done working out. I can meet you there though!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Yang walked over to her bed. She rooted around in there, searching for her wallet. She found it and then walked back over to Blake. “You ready to go?” Blake nodded. “All right. See you in a few minutes, Ruby!”

“See you soon!” I watched as Blake grabbed Yang’s hand as they walked out of the dorm room. I couldn’t help smiling to myself. They were honestly the perfect couple. 

As they shut the door behind them, I turned my workout playlist back on. I laid down on the floor in perfect starting push up form. I performed twenty five perfect push ups before my arms started to give out. I got up and went over to the water bottle that was lying next to my Scroll. I picked it up and took a long swig. I performed a minute of yoga for a cool down before moving onto the next exercise.

I went back down onto the floor. This time, I was lying down on my back in prime sit up position. I performed seventeen. As I was going up for the eighteenth, I accidentally found myself underneath Weiss’s skirt!

She jumped back out of fear and I scrambled away, startled. 

“I am so sorry, Weiss!” I apologized. “I never heard you come in!” I gestured to my Scroll, which was still blasting music. I walked over to it and shut it off; it was only causing numerous problems. “I am so sorry.” I felt like I was about to cry.

All of a sudden, Weiss burst out laughing. I was so taken aback, I didn’t know how to respond. It took me a moment before I found my voice again.”Weiss, what’s so funny?”

She wouldn’t stop laughing for anything. I grabbed the full water bottle I had on queue and handed it to her. She calmed down enough to take a small gulp from it. After that, she was finally composed enough to speak. 

“Ruby, you’re fine,” she began. “We’ve been a couple for four months already, so I wouldn’t flip out if you accidentally looked up my skirt. Besides…” Weiss trailed off. She held up the multiple layers of material that were composed of her skirt. 

I quickly covered my face with my hands. “Ruby, look at me!” I slowly peeled away my fingers from my face until I was peeking through. “I had shorts on underneath today! I was outside practicing landing techniques!”

I quickly began to laugh and Weiss was soon to follow after me. Once we had calmed down, I spoke up again. “Yang and Blake went down to the dining hall. I told them I’d meet them once I’ve finished my workout routine. I think I’m done for today. You want to come with me?”

Weiss smiled. “Of course.” She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. “Let’s get going then.” Just like Blake and Yang, we walked out of the dorm room hand in hand.


End file.
